A prototype for a Windows-based software system that will make it possible to employ advanced mathematical modeling techniques for the characterization of the mechanical properties of the myocardium for clinical applications will be developed. The existing software product StressCheck, based on the p-version of the finite element method, will provide the computational framework for this development. The Input of the program will be (1) multiple layer short-axis and long-axis MRI scans of the heart, with and without radio frequency tissue-tagging, and (2) non-invasively obtained, digitized carotid artery pulse pressure obtained at the bedside. This information will be compiled as MRI-based 3D geometrical data sets, 3D myocardial displacement data sets, and calibrated systolic loading data sets. The output from the system will provide two separate clinical solutions: (1) global left ventricular end- systolic stress calculation based upon a finite element solution utilizing patient-Specific left ventricular topological data and end-systolic loads, and (2) left ventricular regional strain characterization based upon regional determination of both quantified circumferential minimum principal strain and minimum principal strain vector determination at baseline (viability) and during low dose Dobutamine (viability) and high dose Dobutamine (ischemia) infusion. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The software product developed under this project will provide an advanced automated and unbiased tool for the evaluation of AM data for heart patients. It will be marketed worldwide by manufacturers of MM equipment.